CatDog Meets TNBC
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Something for my two favorite TV stuff. While out camping, CatDog find themselves in a town called Halloween Town and meet the ruler of Halloween, Jack Skellington. Dog is excited until the Boogie Boys capture Jack and take him to Oogie Boogie. Will the cat and dog duo save the Pumpkin King? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1: Coming to Halloween Town

**Me: Hey, guys. This is a new story I made up for my favorite childhood cartoon, CatDog, and my favorite childhood movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. And also I have the weirdest thought.**

**Cat: What's that?**

**Dog: Yeah! Tell us! Now!**

**Me: What if you two were the characters for that movie.**

**CatDog: (Laughs like crazy)**

**Cat: That is a weird thought. I never thought of that.**

**Dog: Yeah. I know Cat and I could be Jack. And the Greasers can be Lock, Shock and Barrel. But will be the Mayor? Or Oogie Boogie? Or Sally?**

**Me: I know right? So anyway, I thought of this story last night while watching CatDog. I'm sure it could be amusing. Enjoy!**

* * *

CatDog were walking around the forest to go home after going camping. But there was a place Cat couldn't even recognize.  
"Admit it, Dog. We're lost," Cat said, annoyed.  
"We're not lost, Cat. Winslow said this is a short-cut," Dog said.  
"Unless he's pulling another of his ridiculous tricks again," Cat said, crossing his arms.  
"He's not. He promised," Dog said. "He made a map to prove it." Then they spotted a circle of trees with the seven holiday symbols as doors. Cat thought it was just an illusion and told Dog to turn back. But it turns out it's no illusion, in fact, it's all real. Dog saw one that seemed to be for Halloween. So Dog opened the door and saw nothing.  
"Well, nothing in there," Cat said. "I guess we should go home now."  
"Wait, Cat. What if..." Dog said. But he was cut off when something sucked them into the hole of the tree. When they reached the end, CatDog found themselves in some graveyard. And next to the graveyard was a pumpkin patch and a hill with an unusual curl on top. And there was a town up ahead. Cat knew Dog was really falling into Winslow's tricks again and made an annoyed look.  
"Dog, this is NOT A SHORT-CUT!" Cat yelled at his brother.  
"I guess you're right as usual, Cat," Dog said. "This is not Nearburg." Then the brothers spotted someone coming up ahead. It was a tall and thin skeleton man. Dog was interested that this man was made of bones, not flesh. But Cat kept him away. Then the brothers hid behind a tombstone as the skeleton went to check the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch.  
"Who was that skeleton?" Dog asked.  
"And most importantly...where are we?" Cat complained. "Someone's coming! Get down, Dog!" It was three mischievous kids inside a walking bath tub. The sight of the tub gave Cat the heebie jeebies due to his aqua phobia. The kids were saying something about getting bugs to a guy named Oogie Boogie. Cat didn't like the sound of that.  
"Who are you two?" a voice asked, making Cat jump.  
"My name is Dog," Dog said. "And this is my brother, Cat."  
"Charmed I'm sure," Cat mumbled. "Why'd you scare me to death?"  
"It's my job to do that, Cat," the skeleton said. "My name is Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Jack," Dog said.  
"Yes, yes. Greeting the Pumpkin King," Cat complained. "Do you know those two mischievous kids riding a walking bath tub that passed by?"  
"That was Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack said. "They are Halloween Town's finest trick-or-treaters. They pull pranks everyday."  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Halloween Town?" Cat yelled in excitement. "Is that where we are?"  
"Cool! We get to see vampires!" Dog yelled. So Jack took CatDog to town.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's in Danger!

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter to CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas. You know, I'm quite a really good imitator of CatDog. If I ever was on Figure it Out, I'd use that as my secret talent.**

**Cat: Show us.**

**Dog: Yeah I wanna hear.**

**Me: Oh, if you insist. (Does my best Cat imitation) Full speed ahead, Sailor Dog. (Does best Dog imitation) Aye aye, Captain Cat.**

**Cat: Ha! That is a good imitation of me.**

**Dog: I bet Jeff Sutphen would really like that if you ever appear on Figure it Out.**

**Me: I know. He'd probably say "Wow. That is one amazing imitation to cartoon characters. Okay, here's the story. Enjoy! Remember, there might be notes and CatDog belongs to Nickelodeon and TNBC belongs to the genius behind Tim Burton.**

* * *

The town was what CatDog expected. It was full of monsters and vampires, as Dog was excited about. **(Remember the CatDog Halloween special? That shows Dog loves vampires)** Then the brothers spotted a rag doll with red hair and blue eyes and a patched dress.  
"This is my girlfriend, Sally," Jack said. "Sally, these are my new friends, CatDog."  
"Pleasure to meet you, CatDog," Sally said and shook both their hands.  
"You look pretty," Cat said with a flirty smile.  
"Cat, you know she's taken, right?" Dog asked.  
"Of course, Dog. I heard Jack loud and clear," Cat said. "I'm just being nice."  
"Did you see Lock, Shock and Barrel come by?" Jack asked.  
"Yes. I saw them head into the clown's house," Sally said. So they headed to the hemlock homestead not far from the town hall. Then the three mischievous kids went through a walkway with swinging swords. Again Cat had the heebie jeebies seeing the walking bath tub. Then they stopped when they got close to Jack. They laughed manically when seeing CatDog.  
"A cat and a dog together? That's so stupid," the boy wearing a devil mask said.  
"Lock is right, Jack. How can you make friends with this kind of freak of nature?" the girl wearing a witch suit and hat said.  
"Maybe Zero will merge with Sally's cat," the boy with a skeleton mask and a ghoul mask said.  
"Who's Zero?" Cat asked.  
"My pet ghost dog," Jack said.  
"Cool! I get to see a ghost dog!" Dog yelled. Cat just made an annoyed look. Jack called the mischievous kids Lock, Shock and Barrel, the kids Jack and Sally mentioned earlier. Cat knew something was up with Lock, Shock, and Barrel and it's not really good. It was getting late and CatDog were tired. So Jack took them to his house. what they didn't know was that the Greasers came to Halloween Town, too. **(Now please don't ask why. You probably know how they got here)  
**"So CatDog came here, too," the Greaser leader, Cliff, said.  
"Let's team up with those three mischievous kids," the only girl of the Greasers, Shriek, said.  
"Duh...yeah. Let's...uh...team up," the idiot of the Greasers, Lube, said.

"So you want to join us?" Lock said.  
"Why do you want to join us?" Shock asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"This better be good," Barrel said. So the Greasers explained why they want to join Lock, Shock and Barrel's team. That they want to capture CatDog as much as the Boogie Boys want to capture Jack to kill him so Oogie can take over Halloween Town. The Boogie Boys seemed interested since they already hated CatDog since they met them close to the hemlock homestead. So the Boogie Boys and the Greasers went to Jack's house to capture Jack as bait for CatDog to find him. CatDog were busy sleeping in Jack's living room so they didn't see the Greasers and Boogie Boys coming in. The six evil creatures came into the house tiptoe so CatDog won't hear them. They found Jack's room put him in a bag so Jack's yelling is muffled to the point of CatDog not hearing anything. Jack woke up when the Greasers and Boogie Boys reached the stairs.  
"Lock, Shock and Barrel! What are you doing?" Jack yelled.  
"It's not just us, Jack," Lock said.  
"We're teamed up with the Greasers," Shock said.  
"Yeah. We're here to lure your friends, CatDog," Barrel said.  
"And their master Oogie Boogie can take over Halloween Town," Cliff said.  
"And we can get rid of CatDog," Shriek said.  
"Duh...I like food," Lube said. Jack was mad at the new teams that they want to get rid of him and his new friends.

The next day, Sally woke up from a terrible nightmare, and not the good way. So she sneaked out while her master was doing research. Sally went to Jack's house and knocked on the door.  
"Wonder who that is," Dog said, who was wide awake.  
"Not now, Dog," Cat mumbled.  
"SALLY!" Dog yelled when he opened the door.  
"CatDog, where is Jack? I woke up from this awful nightmare last night," Sally asked.  
"What? What happened?" Cat asked, seeming to not like this.  
"Jack was taken away by Lock, Shock, and Barrel and some weird dogs," Sally said.  
"The Greasers!" CatDog said.  
"Who?" Sally asked. CatDog explained who the Greasers are. That they try to get rid of CatDog by beating them up all the time. Sally didn't like the sound of that. What if the Greasers get rid of CatDog while getting rid of Jack? So CatDog and Sally went to tell the Mayor what's going on.

* * *

**notes. Like about the CatDog Halloween special where CatDog went out for Halloween with Cat as a surfer and Dog as a vampire. That's proof that Dog loves vampires.**

**Cat: It has to be true, Em. I thought Dog actually looked great in that CatDogula costume.**

**Dog: Yeah. And I thought Cat looked good in that surfer costume.**

**Me: I haven't seen it in a while but I have to agree, CatDog. Anyway, CatDog fans, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: We'll Be Back

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the last chapter to CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas. Yes, yes, I know it's short but it's because I have a problem.**

**Cat: Yes. It's called "writer's block", people!**

**Dog: Yeah. All writers like Emma have that. But don't worry, almost all stories have sequels.**

**Me: And that includes this story. Anyway, this is the final chapter to the story. No whining that it's short!**

* * *

"What?" the Mayor yelled turning his positive face to his negative face.  
"And Oogie and the Greasers might kill Jack," Cat said with concern.  
"We have to find Jack," Dog said. "The Pumpkin King doesn't deserve this."  
"I'll go with CatDog while you watch over things, Mayor," Sally said.  
"Can do, Sally," the Mayor said turning back to his positive face. "Good luck, CatDog." So CatDog and Sally went to the graveyard to find Zero. Zero was in a grave carved like a little doghouse with Zero's name carved on it. Sally pat her leg twice and a white ghost dog came out of the doghouse shaped grave. Dog was amazed to see a ghost dog. Sally told Zero to help her save Jack and to find him. Zero nodded and made a signal to follow him. So Sally and CatDog followed Zero to a tree house not far from Spiral Hill. And down below the tree house was a cage elevator. Sally can hear Jack yelling for help down at the basement.  
"I'll keep a lookout while you two climb down," Sally said. "When you get inside, give me a signal quietly so Oogie and the Greasers won't hear you."  
"OK. Come on, Dog," Cat said.  
"OK, Cat," Dog said. So the brothers climbed down the cage elevator to the basement. When they reached the basement, they told Sally to come down, but quietly so Oogie and the Greasers won't hear anything. Sally climbed down the elevator, trying to keep her balance while climbing so she won't fall. Finally, Sally reached the bottom with CatDog and they went inside the lair.  
"You'll never get away with this, Oogie!" Jack yelled.  
"Oh, but I have, thanks to my new friends, the Greasers," Oogie said.  
"That's right. And we're keeping you here until the freak of nature, CatDog, come here," Cliff said.  
"Yeah. And Oogie is gonna get rid of both them and you!" Shriek said.  
"Duh...yeah. Get you and...duh...the freak of nature," Lube said.  
"That's what they think," Cat mumbled. Then CatDog and Sally jumped out of the entrance in front of Oogie. Then they set Jack free from the platform that tilts by using a lever. Then Oogie began the fight with Jack and CatDog while Sally hid behind the traps so she won't fall apart and die. Cliff, Shriek and Lube helped Oogie get all traps but Jack and CatDog were smarter than Oogie and the Greasers thought. Cat spotted a loose thread on Oogie's burlap sack. Oogie was so mad he got on top of the spider 8-ball platform to get away. But CatDog pulled the loose thread on the sack, causing him to fall apart and lose his bugs. Oogie was mad!  
"Now look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs!" Oogie yelled.  
"You deserve that, Oogie Boogie!" Cat yelled.  
"You can't treat the Pumpkin King that way!" Dog yelled.  
"And as for YOU three!" Jack yelled, pointing at the Greasers. "If I ever see you here in Halloween Town again, I'll send you to the guillotine!"  
"No! Not the guillotine!" Cliff yelled.  
"I don't want to beheaded!" Shriek said. "I'm too young to die!"  
"Duh...what's a guillotine?" Lube asked, stupidly. Cliff said he'll explain it later when they get home. Sally came to Jack and gave him a hug and thanked CatDog for their help. Now Cat was more interested in Halloween Town. So Jack let CatDog stay for one more day and they can return to Nearburg the next day. CatDog agreed because they thought Jack was a good friend.

The next day, it was time for CatDog to go back home.  
"Hey, CatDog? You want to come back here for Halloween next year?" Jack asked.  
"We'd love to, Jack," Dog said.  
"Yes. And we'll be sure not to let the Greasers come with us," Cat said.  
"I think you two will be perfect to celebrate Halloween," Sally said.  
"Yes. You two allowed to visit Halloween Town whenever you want to," the Mayor said. "It's my debt for saving Jack." CatDog thanked the Mayor and said goodbye to everyone. CatDog knew Winslow will like what they saw.

Finally, CatDog were back home. Cat was reading a novel and Dog was reading a comic book. Then Winslow came out of his mouse hole.  
"Well, well, CatDog. Back home from the camping trip I see," Winslow said. "But did you plan extra days? Didn't you take the short cut I told you about?"  
"We did until we reached a circle of trees with doors shaped like the seven holiday symbols," Cat said.  
"Then we came to Halloween Town," Dog said. "And met the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington."  
"That sounds nice," Winslow said. "It sounds like a good place to go."  
"So you want to with us to Halloween Town with us for Halloween?" Dog asked.  
"What are you? Nuts?" Winslow asked with his famous catchphrase. "I'm always busy on Halloween. I don't have time to go to a place where Halloween is celebrated. So you'll be better off of going by yourself."  
"Suit yourself, Winslow," Cat said, not even looking up from his book. So Winslow went back to his mouse hole.

* * *

**Me: (Laughs) I always liked Winslow's catchphrase, "What are you? Nuts?" It was so funny for him to always say that.**

**Cat: I never liked Winslow so he wouldn't be good for another trip to Halloween Town.**

**Dog: He would probably freak out Zero. Can't let that happen right, Emma.**

**Me: Yes, definitely. So anyway, don't forget to review and I'll make a sequel soon but I'm not sure when.**


End file.
